


A Clean Foot is a Sign of a Dirty Mind

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't stand the sight of him and his smug face, until the day he saw him barefooted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Foot is a Sign of a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatNamedEaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNamedEaster/gifts).



> Many thanks to akatnamedeaster for an inspirational prompt paired with a wonderful kink! Kudos to the mods for a great fest and many thanks to my awesome beta, pauraque.

Severus hastily got off the train, avoiding anyone's gaze. Dumbledore had been dead for so long, he wouldn't have thought that so many people would still be flocking to Hogwarts to celebrate his life. The ceremony wasn't starting until noon, surely there would be a way to avoid others until then. Severus decided to go down to the lake, since it seemed most of the crowds were heading to the castle.

However, there appeared to be someone in the lake. Stranger still, the giant squid seemed to be pulling whoever it was around by their foot. Thinking they were in danger, Severus broke into a run down the hill but as he came closer he saw a different picture altogether. Its slender tentacle was curled gently around the man's ankle, lazily dragging him across the water as if he were a pull-toy. The charm keeping him afloat made little swirly puffs of air beneath an otherwise invisible cushion. A floppy hat was draped over his face.

His curiosity piqued, Severus continued down to the lake's edge where the squid continued to languidly pull the man to and fro. It must have seen Severus, because it pulled its tentacle back down below the surface of the water.

"Who's there?" Severus called out. When the man pulled the hat off, Severus wished he had just kept walking. It was Sirius Black.

"Oh," Black seemed just as surprised and annoyed to see Severus as he was. "Well. Hullo, Snape."

Severus was about to make some excuse to leave when suddenly the sunlight caught a trickle of water on the edge of Black's foot. The bead of water seized Severus's attention and suddenly he became aware all too aware of a terrifying fact: Sirius Black had amazing feet. The man was only wearing a pair of swimming trunks, floating on a childish swimming charm, yet his _feet_ had suddenly taken Severus by surprise.

"Um," Severus stammered. He forced his gaze up from Black's feet to his somewhat puzzled face. "Hullo. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Why not?" Black said, his tone challenging. "I don't recall seeing you here for any of the anniversaries celebrating Albus's life. I have every right to toast the old man like everyone else."

"I wasn't ready yet," Severus blurted out. He hadn't been prepared to admit that to anyone, least of all Black, but since he was already distracted he hadn't had the time to censor his speech. Black's smug face seemed to falter a little, fading away from the look Severus remembered from school days. He looked contrite.

"I'm sorry," Black said, toying absently with the hat's tattered edge in his lap. "I suppose we've all needed time, haven't we? I can understand that."

Severus was barely paying attention to the apology. He was still entranced by the elegant curve of the instep of Black's foot. His moment's hesitation cost him dearly as Black slid off of the cushioning charm. He looked up sheepishly at Severus, now standing waist deep in the lake.

"Sorry," Black mumbled as he started to slosh his way out of the lake. Before he even could consider his actions, Severus made as if to cough. The whispered spell made a nearby rock suddenly skitter into Black's path just as he stumbled ashore. With a yelp of pain he tripped.

"Fuck!" Black exclaimed, hopping around on one foot. "What the hell --"

"Are you all right?"

"No," Black sat down hard and held his foot. "I feel like I broke my goddamned toe." 

Severus swallowed hard. "Let me see."

"I'm sure I can limp my way to Poppy," Black muttered, stretching his legs out carefully in front of him.

"I've had several students break toes in the occasional cauldron incident," Severus said in a way that he hoped sound dry and clinical. His heart was beating faster now that he could see Black's feet again. What he was doing was so risky, but the impulse was worth it. 

"Fine," Black said. Severus knelt down cradled the heel in the palm of his hand carefully as if someone had just handed him a fragile vase. Black's heel was surprisingly smooth, though there were the normal lines of age and wear along the sole of his foot. 

"You take quite good care of your feet," Severus managed to say. "For a man of your age."

Black glanced down at his feet, which sent another shiver down Severus's spine. It made him think of the many times he had looked at his own feet, years ago as a young boy when he first discovered the pleasure of pulling a quill's feather slowly between his toes. Severus's fascination with feet had begun then, but he had only toyed with such enjoyment when it involved himself. He certainly had noticed a person's feet, if he ever had the chance, but there were some things he hadn't dared. 

"I started that once I left Azkaban," Black said. He shrugged. "I guess it became a bit obsessive for awhile, you know, since I'd spent so much being time filthy. Sorry, that sounds bizarre, I'm sure."

"Not at all," Severus said. He knew he ought to feel some pity for the man, to be undergoing such rituals to heal himself. But all he was far too consumed by the gorgeous elegance that were Black's feet. "I should test to make sure you still have sensation in the injured foot."

Severus held his breath momentarily before he slowly grazed his fingertips up along the middle of Black's sole, starting at his heel. Black drew in a sharp breath, which was not what Severus had expected.

"Not ticklish?" Severus said, trying to make his strained voice sound lighter than it was.

"Not at bit," Black said. Severus couldn't tell what that his response was supposed to convey, unless... Severus slid his fingertips just beneath Black's toes, from his big toe down to the smallest. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Sirius's arms tense. The deep hollow of his chest was rising and falling a little faster.

"I'll just make sure both are the same," Severus said. "To be sure nothing's amiss."

Severus stroked his fingertips achingly slowly up and down the soles of both of Black's feet and this time the sensation elicited a low hiss from Black when he exhaled. Severus felt so intensely aroused, excited to finally be able to stroke someone else's feet besides his own. Black's toes arched back and then curled in, a motion that delighted Severus. With Black's heels now resting upon his knees, he could stroke him any way he liked. If he dared. Severus cleared his throat and rested his hands lightly against the sides of Black's feet.

"I don't think anything's broken," Severus said. "Maybe a sprain, but nothing too bad."

"It really hurts," Black said. His voice sounded a little strained. "Maybe you should check again once more just to be sure."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, or at the very least he hoped it was what he _thought_ he was hearing. But he didn't want this chance to slip away, not with Black's feet in his lap. Severus slid two fingers up along the outside of both of Black's feet and this time Black moaned quietly.

"Not ticklish," Severus said, feeling more daring. "Hmm."

"No," Black said. His face was now an unabashed look of desire. "Yes. I mean -- God, _you_ know."

Severus tickled Black's heels a little with his fingertips, just scarcely, which made Black gasp in pleasure. This time, he stroked up along the instep of Black's foot, the place he had so dearly wanted to touch the first moment he had seen his feet. Black closed his eyes, quiet with the exception of small moans and sounds of breathlessness.

It wasn't just the neatly trimmed toenails or the care that Black had taken to scrub any callouses. Severus desired _all_ feet. He wouldn't have cared if Black had been trodding through the mud. The desire to hold Black's feet and to torment them with such delightful tickles was everything Severus wanted. He made his movements purposely slow as he teased Black's feet. It had been so difficult to charm a feather to do these same motions to his own feet, but it came so naturally with his own hands.

Black's reactions, of course, were enticing in their own way. But what Severus loved more was the reactions of his _feet._ The way he arched his feet, the little spasms of movement that he couldn't help.

Suddenly, a bell tolled up at the castle. Severus was jerked out of his reverie.

"They do that before the ceremony at his tomb," Black said. "I -- I suppose we'd best get going."

Severus reluctantly pulled away, making a big show of dusting off his robes as he stood up. Black clambered to his feet and Severus noticed briefly, before hastily looking away, that Black was attempting to hide his erection while he fumbled for a nearby towel.

Black gave him a sheepish grin as they both headed up to the castle. Severus could barely suppress his smile. Here he had simply thought that coming back to Hogwarts for the annual remembrance of Albus Dumbledore would to be to put the old man's ghost to bed. Perhaps Severus would be putting more than _one_ ghost to bed tonight.


End file.
